


JaeBum-Ah, I love your butt!

by LyndaPoya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Im Jaebum | JB, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndaPoya/pseuds/LyndaPoya
Summary: Little writings where Mark tells Jb how much he likes his butt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Poor humor attempt, very short chapters, possible spelling mistakes, Meaningless time jumps. 
> 
> I just have to say that English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if it's not understandable.

"Then.. You got something to say to me, Mark? "

Jaebum asked after Mark took a while to his side looking at him in a little disguise.

"I love your butt."

"Excuse me?"

"That I like your butt." Spoke the greater a little higher this time. "It looks so big and round, so tight--" he couldn't keep talking because Jb's pale hand landed on his mouth while this was with his blushing face facing away.

When the hand at last slowly drifted away from his face, he murmured a "Jaebum-Ah, I love your butt." Strong enough for only the two of them to listen and the child to blush more.


	2. 0.2

"Jaebummie~" hum a low, hoarse voice from behind. His present nightmare was back.

He sighed slowly as he pretended he had not heard anything yet with his back to his hyung. 

"Jaebum-Ah~" Mark tried to call him again but the leader still ignored his presence. Big mistake. "You know the saying of: ' If life gives you back... Grab his buttocks. '? ' 

Jb analyzed a little what was said by the older man and.. 

"mY GOD, MARK!" The Hyung of the group had pressed with some hardness his butt at the same time that he released to laugh like a fool and walked away from him. 

"I did it!" Mark spoke with emotion in his voice as he agitated a confused YoungJae who afiemabaed with his head without knowing what they were talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for more writings and apologies for spelling mistakes.


	3. 0.3

The coup he received shortly after was completely worthwhile because, wow, he had touched Jaebum's wonderful butt and was even softer than he could have imagined and spent the night fantasizing about him.

-

I was currently admiring the rear of his leader but this time was unwittingly as he just finished down the stairs and went up the gaze met with the younger turning his back while he was leaning on one of the sofas, apparently conversing with Jinyoung and Yugyeom they were the only ones awake until now.

He gently bit his lower lip as he approached quietly and stealthily to his prey. He stretched out his hand, put himself in position and..

¡BAAM!

After the strong spanking that was possibly heard throughout the room, he fled upstairs while listening to the leader's complaints followed by Yugyeom's thunderous laughter by overshadowing a "Are you okay?" from Jinyoung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write as a turtle on a computer JAJAJ :[


End file.
